Night Walkers
by blue passion girl
Summary: vampires, shifters with powers, and drama? best adventure ever!


NIGHT WALKERS

_CHAPTER ONE: DREAM_

The forest was dark and silent. There was no sound except for my breathing. But, i wasn't afraid. I felt kind of safe here. I was with no one, yet I did not feel alone. I felt 's when she came. She appeared out of no where. One minute I was alone, and the next, she's right there, five feet away from me. I had no idea who she was, yet i felt like I knew her. We stood there for a while, well, actually, she floated, and she was glowing. I tried to speak with her, i had to know who she was. "Who are you?" but at that moment, she flew away. "No, wait! Don't leave me!" I ran after her, suddenly terrified of being alone. I ran as fast as I could, but she was always out of my reach. I knew I would never reach her, yet i did not give up. Suddenly, I burst into a clearing. There were no trees, except for soft looking grass. The clearing was about the size of a small classroom, but it was in the shape of an oval. For a moment, I forgot about the woman, untill I saw her eerie glow. For a moment, we stared at each other again. I was too afraid to speak, afraid she would fly away again. But then, she flew right up to me. She was right there, in my face. "Trust what you see."she whispered. I was in shock, her voice was beautiful.

"What?" I stammered.

"Trust what you see." she repeated.

"Trust what I...? But what do you mean?"I questioned, I was beyond confused.

She smiled a small smile and whispered, "You'll see."

And then she disappeared.

I woke up with a start. WTF?! I lay in my ned, trying to make sence of it all. I waited untill my heart stopped hammering in my chest. When it finally relaxed, I got off my bed and made my way to the bathroom. I got the water in the sink running and splashed some cold water on my face, to help me wake up. I dried my face with my towel and looked at my face in the mirror. Blue eyes stared at my face, they studied my features, my black hair, oval face, cream-colored skin, small nose, pink lips. Pink lips that seemed permanently etched into a frown on my face. And those dark circles under my eyes made it all worse. With a sigh, I started the shower and got inside. The hot water helped me relax and sort out my jumbled thoughts. The dream was not unfamiliar. I've dreamed this dream for weeks now. And no matter how hard I thought about it, I could never figure out what it ment. But that part in the clearing, that was new. _Trust what you see. _What the heck does that mean? I got out of the shower and dried myself. The rest of the morning, I dressed in a daze. I got out of the house and waited for my ride to arrive. I could have simply waited in my house, but I need fresh air. My ride was my best friend, Sophia. I automatically smiled at the thought of her. She was more than my best friend. She was my sister. Not really, but that's how I saw her. Within five minutes, Sophia was here. "Hey Sophi!" i said

"Hey, Metzli" she said with a smile, but then frowned when she got a good look at my face, at the dark shadows under my eyes. "You had the dream again?" she asked

"Yep." I said. She knew how that dream screwed me over.

"same ol' same ol'?"she asked

"Yea, but there was something different about it."

"What?"

"I'll tell you later, when were all together,I don't want to repeat myself." She nodded and look straight ahead.

"Are you hungry?" asked Maria, Sophie's mom.

"Oh, no, it's okay, I'll eat at school." I told her. And with that, we rode the rest of the way to school in silence. My school was a performing arts school, well-known around THE city. Ever parent wanted their child to go to this school, but only about tree hundred actually got in. I was a dancer, and a violinist in the school's orchestra. I also sang, but that was Tara's area. Tara was my other best friend. She could sing like it was nobodies business. Sophie played the violin, like me. But, unlike me, she was a prodigy. Then there was Brigid, she was the actress. She had the power to transform into her character. Though we hung out with a crap load of people, it was our little group of four that really mattered. To top it all off, besides being prodigies, they were beautiful. Like "OMG I-should-just-jump-off-a-cliff-because-I-can't-compare-with-them" beautiful. Sophie with her caramel hair and hazel eyes and curvy figure. Tara with her flaming hair and jade green eyes and slim body. And Brigid with her silver blonde hair and silver eyes and slender, petit body. They were gorgeous. I was pretty too. Ice blue eyes, jet black hair, tall. Compared to my friends though, I was nothing, but that didn't bother me much.

We got to school, and with a quiet goodbye to Maria, we got out the car. Instantly, I texted Tara

hey, where r u?

she responded: _in The Spot_

The Spot. I laughed. The spot was well-known around school. More like around the city. Freshmen came in, and one of the first hotspots they visit is The Spot. When the school first opened ( five years ago ) a couple got cuaght doing inappropriate things. Not making out, that's nothing compared to what these two did. Someone had called our dean, Mr. Ron, and told them they saw two kids walking around the second floor without a pass. Well, Mr. Ron went to the balcony of the second floor and what he saw shocked him into silence. The girl was giving head to her boyfriend! The news spread around school like wildfire. They became the laughing-stock of the school, and so they left. Five years later, the story is still told, especially to freshmen. We climbed the stairs. When we got there, we saw Tara and Brigid deep in conversation, and when they saw me, they got all quiet.

"Morning girls." I said, trying my best to sound calm, but in the inside, I was seething. When my dreams first started, I started to freak out and get all panicky. Tara was convinced that I was crazy, and talked to Sophie and Brigid about it behind my back.

"Good morning!" said Tara brightly as Sophie and I sat down at the table. At first, it was very quiet, then Tara spoke up, "So, why did you call this meeting? Does this have to do with your dream?"

I was afraid to say yes knowing all to well their reactions. "well, yes."

surprisingly, they were quiet. They looked at me expectantly. I sighed and continued, "So, it's the same dream as always, except, something different happened, some ghost or spirit came and stood there, and when I tried to talk to it, it flew away. And so I chased it, But I couldn't catch up with it, then suddenly, we got to this clearing and she was there, then she was, in my face and then she told me 'trust what you see' and I was like 'WTF?' and then she said, 'You'll see' "

I sat there waiting for their reactions, them telling me I needed to calm down and to stop panicking and to get my head straight and to take a chill pill and-

"So, let's get the facts out of this dream" She took out a piece of paper and a pen. "So, your dream began as usual. But this time some ghost or spirit came to you. You chased her, she ran- no flew away. Then you got to a clearing. Then she told you 'trust what you see.' Do I have everything?" She asked me while she finished writing all of this down.

"Yep."

"Ok. So..now what?" she asked.

"I don't know. I keep thinking that maybe that ghost thing was trying to tell me something really important. But I have no idea what." I was stressed. What was this ghost trying to tell me!

We sat there for a while, trying to figure out what the ghost told me. Suddenly, Sophi gasped and started to slap the table and snap her fingers. She did this every time she had a _revelation_.

"What Sophia!" I nearly screamed.

"Oh God, you don't think it's- no but it's so far fetched. But it makes sense. ." she talked really fast.,

"What Sophie?" I repeated.

"Well, don't you think the ghost was talking about, well, you know, what you see?" she asked cautiously. When she saw my confused expression, she sighed and pointed to my eyes, then to the area around her body. All of my friend gasped in shock, understanding what Sophia wa saying. It took me a while, but, finally, with a gasp of my own, I was on the same page with them. I guess I forgot to mention, I have a gift. A supernatural gift. I can see auras.


End file.
